A Second Chance
by freiheit89
Summary: Tarrlok knew he couldn't let Amon spread his influence to any other part of the world, so he decided to end them both. However, fate had a different idea. Saved by a princess, Tarrlok gets a second chance at life. How will he deal with this? Note: The Characters listed are not in this first "chapter," but placed there because, if I decide to continue this story, they will appear.


_**A/N: Long story short, I am still very much in denial about Tarrlok's death. So now, this exists to help me cope. I only wrote this as a short one-shot, but if enough people want me to expand it, I will be more than happy to. Enjoy.**_

_**~Rina**_

_**P.S. Keep in mind that this one-shot is a very rough draft. It's basically word vomit and since it's so short, I didn't really bother revising it. **_

_**(~)(~)(~)()(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)**_

__The boat sailed over the water, cutting through the rough waves of the Mo Ce Sea. Noatak steered the boat carefully, making sure to avoid being too close to any other watercraft within view. He knew, however, that no-one would be really looking for them anyway. Chances were, everyone would be too busy mourning the loss of the Avatar's bending to go after a ruined revolution leader and a newly non-bender ex-councilman. Tarrlok lounged in the back of the boat, watching his older brother with a neutral expression.

"The two of us, together again." Noatak said with a smile. "There's nothing we can't do!"

Tarrlok didn't know what to say; everything was happening so fast. After a second, he settled on saying, "Yes, Noatak."

The older man tensed. "Noatak." He murmured guardedly, tasting the name on his tongue and smiling. "I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name."

Lowering his eyes, Tarrlok spotted a shelf of Equalist shock gloves. He looked back up at his brother, thoughts swirling around in his head. Unlike his brother, he regretted everything he had done the past few days. Hell, he was regretting everything he had done the past few _years_. To Tarrlok, a new life meant starting over the way he had when he had left the North Pole for Republic City. On the other hand, Noatak's idea of a fresh start was obviously just trying his "revolutionary" ideas in a different place. And Tarrlok knew this. The ex-councilman looked back down at the gloves, knowing what had to be done.

Cautiously, so as to not make any sounds that would alert his brother to what he was about to do, he bent down and picked up one of the gloves. He slipped it on his right hand, then used his left to unscrew the cap that covered the gas tank. Placing his hand over the circular opening, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It'll be just like the good old days." Tarrlok said.

Noatak shed a tear, thankful that he had his brother by his side.

Tarrlok activated the glove, igniting the fumes from the fuel. The flame travelled fast, going from fumes to the actual gas in less than a millisecond. The tank exploded, blowing up the whole boat.

Suddenly, Tarrlok felt very cold, despite the flames he knew was around him. There was a pressure around him, like someone was hugging him, and his right hand and arm hurt like hell. Those were the only things that hurt, but even that pain was unbearable. With much effort, he was able to crack his eyes open. His gave was met with a pair of striking violet eyes, similar to his mother's. He closed his eyes again, relived. _I'm just in the Spirit World,_ he thought to himself, _Finally, I can see Mother again. I can explain everything to her, make things right._

Then everything went dark.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

An incessant beeping reached the ex-councilman's ears. It was short and frequent, making the man groan. What was making that awful sound? Tarrlok opened his eyes, finding the action harder than it should have been. His eyes felt crusty, like they had been closed for a long time. After some blinking, his vision was clear and he looked around.

He was in a light blue room, on a bed with soft white sheets and blankets. There wasn't much in the room, save for a grey chair in the corner and a box-like thing set up on the table beside him, which was where the beeping was coming from. The front of the box showed moving lines that shot up and lowered in time with the beeping. There was also a bag of fluid hung on a metal rack and attached to him via a small tube that was in his arm.

Tarrlok sat up, his loose hair falling in his face. But only over the left part. He lifted his right hand (which was bandaged, but no longer sore) and ran it over the right side of his scalp. The bandages prevented him from actually feeling anything, but he could tell that the hair was gone from that side of his head and he could feel a sewn up cut on his skin.

"_If this is the Spirit World,_" Tarrlok thought, "_I have been horribly misinformed._"

"I wouldn't touch that, if I were you." A voice said, making Tarrlok drop his hand suddenly.

In the doorway was a teenaged girl with pitch black hair that went down to her thighs and sapphire blue eyes. Her eyes looked like the ones he vaguely remembered before he passed out. However, he remembered them as purple, not blue. In fact, he had thought that they were his mother's eyes, but he had obviously been wrong. How had this girl's eyes changed color?

"Karrak." The girl called out the door. "Your patient is awake."

She moved into the room, followed by a dark-skinned man in traditional Water Tribe attire. Tarrlok blinked, stunned, as the man moved towards him and bent some water over the cut on Tarrlok's head. The calming feeling of being healed washed over Tarrlok, confusing him more.

"You're a Water Tribe man." Tarrlok said.

The nurse smiled. "Yes. Northern Water Tribe, to be exact."

"But you're a healer."

Karrak's smile faded a little and he stayed silent as he continued working on Tarrlok's head.

"That's why he's here." The girl said from her spot near the window. "And not back in your world."

Tarrlok blinked again, becoming more confused by the second. '_Back in his world?_' What did she mean by that? Karrak finished his healing. Swiftly and expertly, he pulled the needle out of Tarrlok's left hand, pressed a bandage to the puncture, and then left the room without a second glance at his patient.

"Did I upset him?" Tarrlok asked the girl.

"Yes." She said as she moved towards the closet. "He knows it's strange for a male waterbender to be a healer. That's why he left for this world."

"This world?"

The girl smirked. "It's a long story." She placed a set of Water Tribe clothes at the foot of Tarrlok's bed. "Get dressed and then come outside."

She moved to leave, but Tarrlok stopped her with a hand on her wrist. "Wait. I have so many questions. Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? Last I remember, I was in a boat with my brother and I..." Tarrlok trailed off, not really wanting to remember what he thought was going to be his last moments.

Gently, the girl pulled her arm out of the ex-councilman's grasp. With an overdone flourish, she gave a small bow. "I am Princess Starlight. I am the ruler of the planet you are currently on, which is called Echo. And you, my friend,"

Starlight stepped back, holding her arms wide as she grinned.

"Have been given a second chance at life."


End file.
